


That's What Makes Her Rayla

by LobsterMobster



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can't handle this show, I can't stop screaming, Midnight Desert, Nerds in Love, Rayllum, Season 3 Spoilers, You know exactly what this is, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobsterMobster/pseuds/LobsterMobster
Summary: “Rayla saves people. She’s brave. She does what’s right even if it puts her own life in danger, and even when the odds seem impossible."In which our nerds fall in love.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 352





	1. That's What Makes Her a Hero

“So, why did you save me? Even after I tricked you and betrayed you,” Nyx asked sheepishly from the other side of the ambler’s saddle. Aside from a hasty “thank you” as the massive creature had lifted them onto its back, it was the first thing she’d said to them since Rayla had rescued her from the pit of soulfang serpents. 

Callum, meanwhile, was still distracted by what he’d seen. Rayla was unbelievable. She’d jumped in to save Nyx even though it was beyond dangerous, even though the skywing elf had in fact betrayed them.

He could still picture the way she’d glided around the sand with her blades as if she’d been skating on a frozen pond. Not a single one of her movements had been made without purpose. His heart had thrummed in his chest while he’d watched her. She was everything he’d told her she was back at the oasis; she was smart; she was fast and she was beautiful.

And he couldn’t help it...as he’d stood there watching her instead of running back to the ambler with Zym like she’d told him to do, Callum had thought about the kiss. 

“It’s because I’m charming, right?” Nyx said, interrupting Callum’s thoughts. Her coy tone had once again returned along with a matching smirk. “Despite it all you can’t help but like me?” She wiggled her eyebrows a few times for good measure.

Glancing to his right, Callum could see Rayla was not amused. 

“Nope, that’s not it. I do not like you at all,” she said bluntly as she finished pulling up the rope they’d used to swing to the ground. 

Callum couldn’t help the fond smile that crept onto his lips. Rayla really was cute when she was pretending not to be a good person.

“Oh. Then why?” Nyx asked, the facade of mirth falling away yet again into one of genuine curiosity.

Callum’s smile widened just a little and his gaze softened, because he knew exactly why Rayla had done it. It was the same reason why she’d willingly put herself between him, Ezran and Runaan when they first met. It was the same reason why she’d taken his scarf to lure Sol Regum away while he and Zym made it to safety. It was the same reason why she stuck with him even when the only home she’d ever known had cast her out.

He’d meant it when he told her that she was the most amazing person he’d ever met. He wanted to tell her that over and over again until she believed it. He wanted her to see herself as he saw her, because she meant the world to him.

He closed his eyes as the lingering sensation of her lips tenderly ghosted across his memory once again. He felt like he was probably blushing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Instead, he gently let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he turned around and faced Nyx.

“It’s because Rayla is a hero,” he said confidently.

“What?” Rayla said, her head snapping up in his direction, the cold expression on her face giving way to one of confusion.

“Rayla saves people. She’s brave. She does what’s right even if it puts her own life in danger, and even when the odds seem impossible,” Out of the corner of his eye, Callum could see her bewilderment growing even more. “Even when it means her own people might misunderstand and turn against her.”

He chanced a full glance at her then, knowing the topic of Ethari and Silvergrove was still an open wound. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but she didn’t look upset at his words, so he continued. This time, he turned to face her entirely, not even sparing a final glance back at Nyx. No, this was about Rayla. 

“Rayla is selfless, strong and caring. That’s what makes her a hero,” he took a little step closer. Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes were still wide as she took in his words.

He stole a glance at her lips before reconnecting his gaze with hers and pouring as much of his heart as he possibly could into his next words.

“That’s what makes her Rayla.”

Neither of them noticed as Nyx shrugged in their direction and smiled knowingly before quietly returning to her place at the ambler’s reigns. She spared only a few small glances back at them before fully turning her attention to the sea of black sand before them. 

Callum’s heart had become a swirling storm in his chest. There were so many other things about Rayla that he loved, things that he wanted her to know. He wanted to show her just how much she means to him.

He took in the way her hair captured the moonlight, producing a kind of silvery halo around her head. It accented the pink that had found its home, once again, on her cheeks. Somehow, even after spending the day riding through a blistering desert and rescuing Nyx from a pit of nightmare-inducing creatures, Rayla still looked beautiful; she still looked like she was ready to lead them on the next leg of their great adventure. 

In short, she was captivating, and Callum hardly noticed as he took another step forward, closing the gap between them almost entirely. Rayla didn’t pull away.

“You are so…” 

He couldn’t find the right word after that. She was so amazing, courageous, gorgeous and perfect that any one word just didn’t seem to be enough. So instead, he let his heart lead him forward to capture her lips with his, closing his eyes as he reveled in the feeling.

For a brief, blissful moment, he felt lighter than the air of his arcanum. He thought for a second that he felt Rayla begin to kiss him back. But when he pulled away and opened his eyes, he saw her’s were still wide with the same look of surprise. The sight sent a spark of panic shooting through his gut. 

He’d never been the one to kiss someone else before. Had he done it wrong? Or was she still upset about how he’d reacted last night? She’d made it pretty clear that she didn’t want to talk about it, and now he’d bypassed talking and gone straight to a repeat performance. 

She was going to kill him.

“Oh no. I’m so...I’m sorry. I just got carried away,” the confidence he’d been speaking with just a moment ago had vanished in favor of his usual nervous stammering. “Next thing I knew, my lips were getting way ahead of me, and --”

“Shut up,” Rayla said suddenly, and for the first time since his speech began, her expression changed, snapping into one of intense focus.

“What?” Callum replied.

When she grabbed his scarf, the brief thought that she might toss him over the side of the ambler came to mind before suddenly and forcefully being replaced by her lips once again crashing into his.

Callum’s eyes fluttered closed as the weightless feeling returned ten-fold, his body relaxing and melting into the kiss. His head joined his heart in becoming a spinning mess that could only focus on Rayla. He could only assume that this was how it felt to be drunk.

He rested his forehead against hers when they broke the kiss, his eyes opening slowly. He found her own, half-lidded eyes staring back at him. His heart jolted in his chest as he saw the same feelings he’d grown for Rayla reflected back at him with such intensity that it made him a little dizzy. 

“Wow,” he said with a breathless smile as he bumped his nose against hers. 

Her hand had unfisted from his scarf and came to rest gently on his chest, where he was sure she could feel just how hard his heart was pounding. His own hands had found their way to her back and waist, and Callum quickly became aware of how much he enjoyed holding her. 

He held her even tighter as they kissed again.


	2. That's What Makes Them Better Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this way back in November and took a break while I was working on Return to Katolis. So without further ado, I present you with what (might have) happened between Callum and Rayla's kiss on the back of the ambler and waking up snuggled together the next morning. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The sound of the ambler’s footfalls was the only noise around them as Callum and Rayla continued holding one another. Their kisses had gradually become more fervent, but still soft and tender. Their hands were a tangle as they both fought to pull the other even closer. 

It was the most intimate moment of Rayla’s life and it was setting her whole body aflame. 

As soon as he’d known it was okay, he’d kissed her with much more confidence than she would have expected. She could taste the moonberry juice they’d shared earlier that day on his lips and he still smelled faintly like last night’s campfire. Rayla found the combination intoxicating.

For the moment, one of his hands had come to rest on the back of her neck, gently tugging her forward as his fingers ran through her hair. She, in turn, had wrapped both arms around his middle, not prepared to let him go anytime soon.

There weren’t words strong enough in Common or Elvish to describe this moment. She’d almost let her feelings slip after Callum had poisoned himself with dark magic. Then, last night she thought she'd ruined everything by completely misreading his feelings.

She would have cried with relief if she wasn't so overwhelmingly happy.

When they finally broke apart, their faces were flushed and their breathing was heavy. Callum’s mouth opened and closed a few times, his eyes unfocused and dreamy. 

Rayla chuckled and pressed one more quick kiss to his cheek. “Banther got your tongue?”

She watched as the biggest, goofiest grin spread across his face, and faster than she’d ever seen him move, Callum hooked both of his arms around her waist, pulling her body taut against his. Rayla felt her blush burn even hotter for a moment before Callum hoisted her off her feet and began twirling on the spot.

The pure, unabashed joy that radiated from him immediately melted her heart. This weird, wonderful human had changed her entire world, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She grasped his shoulders and dipped her head so that it rested lightly against the top of his and for the first time since before they’d reached the Silvergrove, she laughed. 

She  _ really _ laughed.

Callum joined in with her, laughing as he spun them on increasingly unsteady legs. Rayla couldn’t remember being this carefree in ages, certainly not since before they’d set out on this journey, and perhaps much longer still. 

Invigorated by the sound of their laughter, Zym took it upon himself to join in their fun, yipping and dancing around their heels like he’d done in the forest. Unfortunately for them, trying to avoid the baby dragon jumping around his feet was just the distraction Callum needed to lose his footing entirely and Rayla went tumbling down.

She hit the ambler’s saddle, her back connecting with the tough, leathery material. She was still grasping Callum’s shoulders and yanked him down directly on top of her. He’d managed to bring one hand up to cradle the back of her head, protecting it from the impact, and the other had braced himself so he wasn’t  _ completely _ on top of her.

She held her breath anyway.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Callum asked, scrambling to move to the side and help pull her into a sitting position. 

“I’m fine...better than fine actually,” she said with a shy smile. “I - I wasn’t sure if...after yesterday… if you…”

Callum sighed and scooted backward to rest against the wall of the saddle, motioning for Rayla to come join him. She followed, sitting beside him and letting him thread their fingers together. 

“I’m sorry about that too,” he said, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. “I panicked last night; I just didn’t want you to think that I was only saying the things I said because I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted you to know that I think those things about you all the time.

“But for the record,” he quickly added. “I definitely _did_ like that you kissed me and I was kicking myself all night for screwing it up.”

Rayla chuckled as she snuggled a little closer to him. “You’re sweet. Thank you for coming after me, by the way. I didn’t want to admit it, but I needed it.”

Callum smiled back. “I’ll always come after you.”

Rayla’s heart leapt.

He leaned forward once again and she was more than happy to meet him in the middle, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek as their lips moved softly against each other.

Zym bounded over, interrupting them with a barrage of his own zappy kisses. They broke away laughing and took turns tickling and petting the baby dragon until he began to settle down. Eventually, he cuddled himself across both their laps and drifted off to sleep.

“I think he’s got the right idea,” Rayla said, looking up to see the moon already beginning to drift downward toward the horizon. Morning wasn’t far off. “We should try to get some rest.”

“Oh - um, yeah - yeah you’re right,” Callum said, nervously shifting a little beneath Zym’s tail. “Um, Rayla, could I ask you a question first?”

Rayla watched as he started twiddling his fingers a little, his eyes no longer meeting hers. “Yeah, of course you can,” she said. 

“Um...so, does this mean we’re like...together?” He said it quietly, his fingers trembling just a little as he gestured slightly between the two of them.

How in the name of all the arcanums was he allowed to make her heart pound this much? He asked with such hope and trepidation, it made her want to hold him and kiss him for the rest of the night. 

She settled for the warmest, most genuine smile she could muster along with one more longing kiss on his lips.

“I’d like that,” she whispered. “If you would.”

His face lit up once again. “Yeah - yeah, I really would,” he whispered back.

“Good,” she said. “Now come on, let’s get some sleep.” Instead of moving away, Rayla snuggled closer to him, leaning back against the wall but angling her head to rest against his. To her delight, Callum followed suit without hesitation and grabbed her hand, rethreading their fingers and taking a deep, relaxing breath. 

They both closed their eyes, happy and content to be beside each other, their little dragon sleeping soundly on their laps. 

Rayla slept deeper that night than she had in weeks. 

* * *

The sky had just begun lightening to a dark blue, the sun not quite cresting above the horizon, when Callum opened his eyes again.

For a moment, his sleepy brain forgot where they were, the lazy movements of the ambler making him feel off-balance and panicked. 

The weight on his lap stopped him from jolting forward and he saw Zym curled up on his back, his little tongue hanging out of his mouth as he snored. Callum smiled as he watched the dragon’s tiny paws move and twitch as he dreamed. 

Then he caught sight of his hand, still holding onto Rayla’s, their fingers weaved together loosely, and it all came crashing back to him. 

They’d kissed last night. 

They’d kissed  _ a lot _ last night. 

All the air fled from his lungs as every insecurity he could think of suddenly collided with the fact that everything he remembered had actually happened. It took him a few moments to remind himself how to take another breath. 

They were together. 

He had a girlfriend. 

He was a human who could connect to the sky arcanum, traveling through Xadia to return the Dragon Prince, and he had a girlfriend. 

He took a few more deep breaths for good measure.

When he could finally hear something other than the frantic beating of his heart in his ears, he glanced to his left and saw Rayla fast asleep, her head still lolled against his.

Wow.

He came to the conclusion that that would be a word he'd be using a lot for quite a while.

She looked so peaceful, the stress of their ongoing adventure noticeably absent from her face for the first time in a while.

He let himself admire her for just a moment, a smile now present on his lips, before he snuggled closer, rested his head on her shoulder and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still deciding if I want to add an additional chapter or two after this to expand on what happened afterward or if I should just leave it as a oneshot. These dorks are just so adorable, I can't handle them!!! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
